The Bet
by Nos482reborn
Summary: Raven is afraid of her feelings for a particular green titan so she decides to make a bet with him hoping to discourage him will it work.. or will it blow up in her face. As always R&R
1. Chapter 1

The Bet..

I do not own Teen Titans I don't make a penny off of this

Raven was trying to think she had noticed the way Beast Boy looked at her lately..and it made her nervous screw nervous it scared her. Not because the feeling wasn't mutual but because she felt deep down it was. But that didn't mean she had to like that fact. She had tried mentally berating herself with all of his flaws.. nothing if anything it made things worse. It was then an Idea popped in her head a sure fire way to solve this problem..

before she brought it up she spoke to Cyborg sitting down handing tools while he was working on the car. "So if he succeeds I'll hold up my end..but your his best friend what do you think the odds of him even coming close?"

"Come on Rae this bet practically borders on cruel..he can't talk for one month..a full thirty days, and if he succeeds you let him take you out on one date..but if he fails he has to eat a whole course of Star's home cooking..and ask for seconds?" shaking his head he laughs "but funny I bet twenty bucks he doesn't make the week before he's scarfing florblag or whatever that crud was last time."

after discussing the arrangement with some of the other titans a rather impressive betting pool was going on currently only two of all of the titan network had put money down that Beast Boy would succeed at roughly 30:1 odds the one week mark had enough betters that Cyborg had to break it into hour marks surprisingly Raven put her money down in the close but no cigar category of twenty seven days.

When Raven talked him into the bet..she presented it in a slightly deceitful light..not exactly lying..except for the reason for the bet.."you see Beast Boy, I've noticed the way you've looked at me lately.."

looking embarrassed "was it that obvious..?"

"sort of.. but I want to make sure that it's not some little crush..that your feelings are serious..so if you fail you'll have to be punished..but if you succeed you will definitely impress me enough to give you one chance one date." holding up her finger to emphasize she was meaning just one. "so do you think it is worth it?"

wiggling his eyebrows suggestively "better make reservations for our date Rae..cause I've got this in the bag!"

end chapter one (next chapter the bet starts)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two Cheaters never prosper

the first week of the bet was a struggle for Beast Boy but he seemed to be managing the hardest part being Cyborg seemed to enjoy this. He was constantly trying to taunt him into an argument going so far as to make what Cyborg affectionately called the ol' McDonald deluxe a foot long sub sandwich with chicken breast, bacon, ham, and roast beef with all the fixings that incident nearly gave poor bb an aneurism slapping the sandwich making most of it land on Cyborg's head.

Friday evening after a late training session found Beast Boy kicking at his door in frustration..when Raven passed by he was hopping on one foot cradling the other "Beast boy what's wrong?" he points at the door, shakes his head no then opens his hands. Trying to explain without losing. Before stomping off to the common room to watch some T.V.

It wasn't until she got to her own room that she realized why Beast Boy's door wouldn't open, she punched in her pass code, nothing "voice code Raven" and it slid open without hesitation she storms off looking for Cyborg knowing it was his doing. While she wanted Beast Boy to lose the bet..well a small annoying part did want him to win..she didn't want it to be because of someone cheating.

Fifteen minutes later a slightly dented Cyborg changed the security system back to pass codes "Try to help a girl out..and make a small fortune in the process.." feeling bad for the incident..slightly he walked into the common room to get a snack.. finding Beast Boy passed out on the couch he smirked.."This is going to be too easy." getting some grease paint he does Beast Boy's face up like a mime even putting a cute pink boutonniere on his chest..after all he deserved the little prank after the sandwich he had been cleaning meat grease out of his seems for two days but this would be funny.

when Beast Boy Woke up catching his reflection from the tv and he gave out a frustrated groan.. the common room was still dark which made him feel better least no one was up to see him in this predicament.. maybe if he was fast and quiet enough he could sneak off to the bathroom and wash this crud off.

without warning the Crap hit the metaphorical fan..as he turned the corner into the hall..suddenly a half asleep Robin looked really Pissed off.. A leap and before he can try to give an explanation the world falls into pain filled black..

In the infirmary Raven found herself giving comforting strokes of his hair still looking freaked out as she tried yet another healing Aura scowling at the other two Male titans..one in the next infirmary bed with gauze on his head. Not sure which of them deserved slow painful death more.. "Why didn't you just put him in a Slade mask if you wanted Robin to kill him you idiot!"

"Hey I never thought Rob would go overboard like that..I just dressed him up as a mime for a joke.."

"you know for having a computer brain..you can be really stupid think about it Green hair, White face dressed all in purple ringing any bells? If I hadn't went for a cup of tea when I did." she grunts in frustration.

Beast Boy eyes perked open wincing in pain.. looking surprised when he saw Raven next to him"you alright Beast Boy?..don't worry you can talk the bet is off..due to extenuating circumstances." he shakes his head adamantly grabbing a piece of paper scrawling out quickly "no still have 25 days" sighing Raven rolled her eyes "Alright..if you insist..but if you fail don't come crying to me when Cyborg has to set up the stomach pump again..I tried to get you out of this"

Walking into her room after she made sure that Beast Boy was comfortable..his insistence surprised her, she thought for sure he would welcome being let off the hook was he that desperate to impress her? Or did the prize mean that much to him?

She looked at herself not sure what he found so appealing.. she was practically the complete opposite of his usual type..blonde bubble headed..tanned.. Nice..

she admitted to herself she was none of those, and he completely struck out on her usual check list..smart, charming, polite it didn't make any logical sense why she would be interested.. yet she was. illogical things frightened her.

which was why she had thought up the bet in the first place..something she thought he could never accomplish in a million years she thought it would discourage him..but if anything it made him stubborn. And when she saw him hurt like that..it made her heart practically jump in her throat admittedly she had over reacted, she could of just pulled Robin away she supposed rather than blasting him into the wall head first but she had reacted rather than thinking..and when she found out it Was Cyborg's fault,it took a lot of will power not to dismantle her friend and sell him for scrap metal she needed to meditate, she had been much too emotional this morning. Maybe entering back into Nevermore could help her figure things out.


	3. Chapter 3

The Bet chapter 3

Within nevermore three of raven's emotions were conspiring the purple clad emotion seemed to be the leader of the group "I think we're going to have to bring Brave into the fold..Timid is proving to be more hindering to our plans than Knowledge, it took me ages to convince Raven to even consider the idea of a date with him..then Timid and knowledge had to muck everything up by throwing in this bet business.. "

"Happy, you usually have the best chance of convincing her of things against her nature especially when it comes to Beast Boy..just remember to take it slow or else Timid will make her clam up even more and we can't afford delays.."

"Desire, I want you to keep sending subtle hints to Beast Boy..keep him interested but keep it low key so Raven doesn't notice..and keep up the dream interference..I think it's starting to make progress just keep it..moderately romantic and less..*clearing her throat* stimulating at least for now." the darker pink emotion pouted for just a second "Aw come on Love, that's no fun.."

"would you rather show her those dreams for a quick thrill..or have the potential of them to be a reality at a later date?"

Desire smirked devilishly for just a moment.."long as you talk him into #17 at some later date..I'll be good."

Raising her eyebrow "#17?" followed by a whisper from Desire that Happy tried to over hear which resulted into Love drifting into contemplation.."Well that certainly makes the persuasion speech to knowledge.. you know curiosity is her Achilles heel" "hurry up and get back to your realms She's coming through the mirror!" happy yelled

Back in the real world

Beast Boy was trying to be careful he was glad that he had passed the obvious test Raven had tried about calling off the bet..it was making him feel clever about figuring it out so quickly, after all she had said the whole bet was meant to judge just how serious he felt about her right..and if he gave up so easily what kind of message would that send.

If anything it made him more determined to win..though understandably he was staying away from Rob and Cy after yesterday morning.. Getting an apology from Rob about him overreacting..was a shock if it wasn't for the bet he probably would have been rendered speechless for awhile. But still he was going to keep himself well away in case of any other misunderstandings at least for now.

Flipping on the TV he began flipping through channels might as well do something he figured since gaming with Cy and Rob was out for now..least till he got payback with some prank or another then everything would be forgotten least on his end. Raven was meditating in her room and had been since this morning..trying not to drool at the way the light in the infirmary made her look like an angel..

Back Within Nevermore

Usually When Raven Wanted answers..it was either Wisdom or Knowledge she sought out. While Knowledge knew everything that raven herself knew even some things Raven has forgotten over the years..Wisdom often could give her advice from previous experiences though sometimes she could be cryptic so focused on her destination that she didn't notice Happy, who seemed to be keeping herself occupied with her flowers.. but was really playing that age old game of plucking off the petals.. jumping up excitedly as soon as Raven had safely left her realm "I knew it"

back in the real world

shaking her head as she thought to herself what the hell kind of answer was that to her question.."sometimes the heart sees the solution the mind does not.." what did that have to do with sending Robin..one of her oldest friends through a wall..or ways she could make up her mind one way or another about the whole situation. "No more Chinese food until Wisdom quits talking like a fortune cookie.." she mumbled to herself.. her stomach rumbling as she realized she had spent the whole day in Nevermore.


	4. Chapter 4

Bet 4

she made her way out to the common room, on her way to the kitchen she barely notices beast boy watching TV, her mind still trying to decipher Wisdom's message if she could see outside of herself..or possibly if she hadn't of been distracted she would of noticed her gait had a bit more of a sultry quality to it than usual..looking through the fridge she bends over trying to reach the last slice of pizza in the back..unaware of the seductive effect she was having on the changeling just as she had reached it..a loud voice boomed breaking the spell as Raven shot up hitting her head on the shelf.

"Hey y'all I got pizza come an' get it while it's hot." Cyborg came in carrying one extra large meat lovers, a medium veggie pizza, and two two liters of soda.

It was a quiet dinner as all of them had been as of late. Beast Boy raised his thumb in the cool gesture as he grabbed two slices off the veggie pizza sitting near Raven his mind curious about Raven's actions..other than a few fleeting looks before hand she had seemed non committed one way or the other about this bet..but now things seemed different.. nothing that a casual observer would notice..all of the hints were subtle taking a few extra seconds to pull away when they both reached for the same slice of pizza.. a slight blush then just the barest hint of a smile when looking at him..

Back within nevermore several days later

Love looked at her movement a bit surprised..just four days ago it had only been the three of them now she paused to count in addition to Happy, Desire, and herself Wisdom, and Bravery, had shown up..

which left..Rage,Timid Knowledge, and Rude.. she knew Knowledge was on the fence now, curious about new experiences..which meant new information for her to learn. Rage wouldn't care one way or the other..though she had acted on their behalf a handful of times, Rude would be counter productive... Timid would be the real challenge..as the emotion was afraid of change in any form..good or bad and had a surprising amount of influence on the real Raven.

Timid didn't like this..she knew in the pit of her stomach that Beast Boy didn't really like her..after all the mean hurtful things that Raven has done or said to him, and all he knew about her.. why would he?

Which meant this new change would result in more pain..but it was becoming increasingly more difficult to get Raven to listen with each passing day..hope was spreading through Raven like a plague faster than she could squash it. She knew this was going to be bad..so she would have to think of something to take care of this situation..

it was in Raven's best interest to forget this and return to the status Que. Maybe if she made a deal with the devil..reminding Rage of all the annoying..hurtful things he had said..she could scare him away and this would all blow over..

Which left a new problem..her opposite the green cloaked brave had been watching her.

Back in the real world..she was acting happy at least for herself, just relaxing enjoying a good book..when the sound of Beast Boy's show started to give her a headache and she was getting annoyed..looking up from her book "Do you mind?" when that failed to get him to turn it down enough..she reacted once again without thinking..smacking him in the back of the head hard enough to send him flying off the couch "I said turn it down I'm trying to read!" switching off the TV she immediately felt bad at the confused look of hurt he gave her.. as he walked out of the room

To say Beast boy seemed a bit confused..would be an understatement..he had been doing so well fifteen days into the bet he was half way there..and until this morning she had seemed to be acting nicer..even perhaps subtly flirting but that could have been his imagination..

All this time not talking had made him think a lot more.. he definitely didn't say anything to offend her this time..so that was out, and he's had the TV louder without annoying her..so it wasn't just at face value.

Like usual when he wanted to get some thinking done his feet found their way to his rock, even a few good skipping stones within easy reach. He was a creature of habit..no pun intended taking a seat he let his mind wander

it wasn't the mean action that was confusing him..it was that defensive look in her eyes that had been slowly disappearing suddenly springing back trying to think what he could of done..or was this another test..perhaps? He wasn't sure..and if it was he didn't know how to pass this one..but he knew that he couldn't afford to fail it either.

Perhaps a gift could earn him some extra credit..and if it was something he did, it might smooth things out..but he didn't have much on him.. and Raven wasn't one for gifts just for the sake of gifts which meant..it would have to be something special dropping the stone in his hand an idea pops in his hand as he shifts into a bird not even noticing Raven coming out making her way to the stone.

She had come out to apologize..to be honest she didn't know why she had done it..she had been much meaner to him in the past..but it was always for some reason of his causing. as soon as she saw the green bird in the horizon she realized she was too late..sitting on his Stone..she began to meditate and think about what was going on.

Walking through the wilderness on the outskirts of the city for at least two hours Beast Boy remembered seeing it a few weeks ago when they had been chasing down a criminal who thought this area would be a good getaway but he couldn't remember exactly where..a Wild Rose bush a big one the crook had fell into. wincing when he realized he didn't have any scissors or pruning shears..as he found his quarry

She was just about ready to give up waiting for him..the stone was making her uncomfortably sore She was worrying that maybe she had put the straw to break the camels back.. when she sighted something in the distance.

when he shifted back near the shore.. holding his right hand behind his back..he looked like he had been tag teamed by a lawnmower and an alley cat and lost but still flashing that goofy grin at her.. did he have a concussion or something?what he hell could he be grinning about looking like that? Then he held out what he was holding behind his back..

looking a bit surprised her pulse quickened silencing her thoughts at the sweet gesture for the second time she did something without thinking hugging him..then just as fast as it had came on she smacked him in the head with the flowers taking a swing with them between each word"If you ever do something that bone headed again just to get me a present.." rolling her eyes she stopped..this had all started from her over reacting.."Come along Beast Boy..from the looks of it I've got a long day of taking care of your tendency to act before thinking" flashing a secret smile as she sniffed the now mangled roses. She would heal him..but first she was going to try to hopefully make him think before repeating this endeavor no matter how sweet the intention..

She was complicated..that was sure..it was always hard to read her..but he thought for sure this was another test passed..then he saw her grab the Iodine and he whimpered.. his smirk faded quickly as he realized this test had painful lessons of its own. As the real test of the bet began.

A/n

hope you like how this is going everyone, after this it shouldn't have more than 3 more chapters so I did it a little longer this chapter so I could begin working on my other project the first non BB/Rae fic I've started The Mantle of leadership. No real pairings as it's meant to be a character development piece..but I might return to my comfort zone to finish it out if I get enough Reviews


	5. Chapter 5

The Bet5

Between the healing and iodine Beast Boy was really drained energy wise.. so much so he ended up falling asleep on the couch.. Which is how Raven found out how badly this bet was wearing on him..

She had come down to get a snack after debating on Wisdom's riddle for a couple of hours holding an apple in one hand biting into it, she noticed the TV was still on, using her powers to pick up the remote and turned the TV off

"Why do they always forget to turn the TV off before they go to bed?.."

When she noticed Beast Boy sleeping on his side.. bending down she touched his shoulder to wake him up and tell him to go to bed.. unfortunately instead she got a peak into his dream on accident..

Raven saw herself in a black sequined gown across from a candle lit table was Beast Boy in an obviously well off restaurant dressed in a sport coat and tie? that's when she noticed that Beast Boy was missing a mouth..where it was supposed to be was just more green skin on his face even without a mouth Raven could tell he was torn emotionally .. blinking as she arrived back in the common room after she broke contact with him.. a wave of guilt and shock washing over her, and not only about invading his privacy.. but the fact she had done this to him..

backing out of the room she had to think of some way to make this up to him, he had gone through so much for her and what had she given in return.. Even if he did manage the rest of the month.. She couldn't think of anything she could do to make up for this.. making her way back to her sanctum she began pacing trying to think of some way to do so.. cursing the late hour she would have to wait until Beast Boy got up in the morning..

Beast Boy yawned grunting at being stiff in the neck and shoulders, looking around blinking a bit disoriented for a moment.. this definitely wasn't like him beating Robin up for the morning.. heck the automatic coffee pot hadn't even gone off yet..

what was it four? Five? It was still dark out he didn't even see a pink line on the horizon yet.. blinking in confusion at the weird string of dreams he had been having the last few nights.. but he supposed it would all be worth it once he had this over with..

unless he screwed up and blew his date with Rae.. what would they talk about other than tower stuff? And Beast Boy knew himself..in awkward situations he tended to ramble make stupid random jokes.. which usually pissed Raven off.. Not a good scenario no matter how he looked at it..

maybe he'd hit the library.. he never checked out books really but they rented movies both cheaper and longer than the video place did.. they just didn't have as big a selection but you had to have a card to do so, he was pretty sure he remembered where he had his card.. maybe he'd look at some books, Raven liked books..they could talk about that! _"Beast Boy your a genius" _he thought to himself.. as he made his way to his room sliding the door open making his way to the pile of junk and debris that beneath was his desk and computer..

Within Nevermore

Timid was pacing back and forth within Knowledge's realm which looked essentially like a huge library..

"I asked you to buy me time until Raven could get over this little crush on Beast Boy not slowly drive him insane! I don't want him completely chased off I just want things back as their supposed to be!"

Knowledge looked at the drab grey cloaked emotion adjusting her spectacles slamming the pen she was using hard on a makeshift desk a vein popping on her forehead..

"For one I didn't pose this idea simply for you I was also being harassed constantly by Happy, Love and Desire to do something about this.. But because of you and her own stubbornness getting Raven to do anything new is a battle of wills So I thought and thought on how to buy myself time until I could make an argument even Raven couldn't stubbornly refuse out of hand.. and what do I get for my efforts?! "

backing up a bit Knowledge probably had the best temper of all the aspects.. but when it was getting to the braking point she was also one of the scariest because she didn't have emotionally charged out lashes her actions were cold and calculating.. and borderline malicious What's worse she knew precisely the worst possible way to get back at any of them for getting out of line.. and Timid's big toe had just graced that line.. instinctively she looked down looking apologetic.. and meek,

Knowledge standing up now from her desk her face stern..

"I've already got a plan organized to try to smooth this development over.. I never claimed to be all knowing, and I certainly never placed it in my wildest fantasies that Beast Boy would take a simple thing Raven said to make the idea more appealing and hit the ground running..Now go back to your little maze and leave me the hell alone! Or I'll tell Rage who was the one who tried to manipulate her into getting worked up this afternoon.."

Smirking smugly as Timid ran away panicking.. "Now back to the plan where was I?"

Back within the Tower Raven fully intended on using Beast Boy's tendency to sleep in to put the groundwork out for her plan unawares.. First step taking a page out of Cyborg's play book and using blackmail to have Robin and Cyborg do the dirty work.. Namely making preparations.. Next she would start on probably the most distasteful part of this endeavor, namely being dragged by Star to one of those hideous boutiques she liked so much.. usually she wouldn't be this drastic.. but she supposed his efforts earned a few sacrifices on her part..

looking at the vase of mangled roses..she sighs privately to herself.. okay Big sacrifices on her part.. perhaps though she was dreading the idea she would Tolerate just once being dragged to that damned beauty shop Star had been trying to drag her to for months.. Though she would of course make it seem a coincidence maybe suggest lunch in the general area.. someplace close enough that Star would see it.. and she would grudgingly agree just to get Star off her back about it.. yes that should work.. rather nicely Star would get her bonding time.. something admittedly she had been neglecting a bit this month.. and She'd look her best for this evening.. metaphorically killing two birds with one stone..

Beast Boy had grabbed himself some fruit for breakfast.. he thought for sure there had been an apple left but guessed he was wrong as he grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl pealing it and tossing the peal in the bin over his shoulder.. it had taken him forever to find that stupid card.. Maybe the others were right and his room was over do for a bit of spring cleaning..

But that could wait for later.. maybe if things went well and this one chance turned as he hoped into a real relationship.. Then obviously because of Raven's privacy concerns They would need someplace to go to do couple things..away from the others, and Even as her Boyfriend being invited into her room would be unlikely in the best of his plausible scenarios.. and even he admitted setting the mood in a place that looked like the aftermath of a tornado would be pretty difficult.. But Beast Boy wasn't one to put the cart before the horse.. he was perfectly happy to procrastinate until After he earned that date and then worry about it.. and not until that time..

going out toward the common room to the elevator so he could make his way to town he's stopped short by Robin and Cyborg stepping inside next to him sharing Identical smirks

"well guess we get this done early huh Rob?"

"Looks like it Cy but just as well get this unpleasant business over with as soon as possible.."

Blinking in confusion a cold chill running down Beast Boy's back wondering what was going on.. What had he done this time he knew he hadn't paid them back yet He was still waiting for this bet to be over so he could gloat when he got his payback.. the question being should he run or hide once these doors opened.. gulping vocally as Cyborg put his hand on his shoulder eliminating both options..

"Guess Rae's surprise is blown..look how nervous he is Rob.."

"Just as well I assumed he'd figure it out eventually.. sometimes she doesn't give you enough credit Beast boy, so Just pretend okay, Raven's gone through a lot of work for this..and I know you'd _**hate to disappoint her**_..Right?"

_Surprise? What surprise? _He thought to himself blinking in confusion just nodding in agreement in response to Robin's tone..doing as he always did when he had no idea what to do Just follow Robin's lead, as he's guided through the garage to the T-car.. still not sure what was going on..

Read and Review I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated this but I have the other two chapters already written up so shouldn't be any delays..


	6. Chapter 7

Bet 7

A/N I'm sorry for the delay in this fic for those who write fics as well as read have you ever finished out something and re-read it during editing and found you don't like the direction it went? That's what happened here I wasn't crazy about the sixth chapter either so will be deleting that and resubmitting something hopefully better.


End file.
